


Chess

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Len spend an evening at Chris' family ranch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zauzat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/gifts).



> Written as part of the Happy Trekmas 2012 exchange on LJ.

Chris leaned back in his seat and sipped at his wine while he watched his lover clear the dishes from the dinning room table. “Are you certain that you don’t need any help?”

“Yes,” Len answered. “You cook, I clean. Remember?”

“Yes,” Chris sighed.

“Why don’t you go set up the chessboard?” Len suggested as he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against Chris’ lips.

“What do I get if I do?”

“What do you want?”

“A hand job.

“You’re easy.”

Chris quietly chuckled.

“You sound positively evil when you do that.”

Chris shrugged.

Len rolled his eyes.

“Go on,” Chris urged. “The sooner you’re done the sooner I get my treat.”

“I’ve created a monster,” Len tossed over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

* & * & *

Chris had set up the chessboard on the table near the large window that overlooked the back half of Chris’ family ranch. He had given Len the white pieces while he took the black pieces.

“You want a drink?” he asked when Len settled into the chair across from him.

“Don’t you want your treat now?”

"Mind if I take a rain check?”

“Why?”

“Maybe I want to play you for it,” Chris answered.

“Play me for it?”

“If I you win, you get to do whatever you want to me. If I win, I get the same option,” Chris explained. He stood up and walked over to the small bar. He poured himself a drink. “Do you want one?”

“Are you trying to get me tipsy so you can win and therefore have your wicked way with me?”

Chris snorted in derision. “As if that would work.”

It was Len’s turn to chuckle evilly.

* & * & *

Chris tipped his king over. He had been certain that he would win this game, but Len surprised him once again.

“For a simple, country doctor, you’re ruthless when it comes to chess,” Chris grumbled. He sat back and observed the board trying to figure out where he had lost control of the game.

“I’m down right sinister when I play poker,” Len countered with a grin. He picked up his drink and knocked it back.

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”

“Been listening to Jim whine again?”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it whining.”

“What would you call it?”

“An interesting take on a losing situation,” Chris replied with his tongue firmly in cheek.

“You have been spending too much time at the Admiralty.”

“Why do you think I kidnapped you?”

“So I could spend time entertaining you when we both should be resting?”

“Something along those lines,” Chris admitted. “So can I have my treat now?”

“You lost.”

“Did I?”

“Sneaky bastard,” Len growled as he stood up. He walked over and pulled Chris to his feet. “You threw the game.”

“I honestly didn’t,” Chris replied.  


“Truly?”

“Yes. I just like to bottom.”

Len refrained from rolling his eyes. He drew Chris closer and took his mouth in a searing kiss.

* & * & *

Len lead Chris into the main bedroom. He pushed the other man onto the bed. He joined him and began to slowly undress him kissing and nipping at every newly reveal patch of skin.

“Oh God,” Chris softly moaned.

“Like that, do you?” Len kissed his way up the inside of Chris’ inner thigh. He then licked a stripe up Chris’ cock while fondling his balls.

“Fucking tease,” Chris growled. His cock was hard and aching. He needed Len to take the edge off, but his lover had other plans.

“Now, now,” Len tutted. “I could roll over and go to sleep leaving you all riled up.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Care to test that theory?”

“No,” Chris breathed. “I’ll be good.”

“That’s what I thought,” Len said before he returned to savoring his lover’s lithe body.

Chris tried to stay still as Len moved down his body, but he was getting closer and closer to the edge. “Len,” he pleaded.

“Yes, dear?”

“I need to come,” Chris groaned. “Let me come.”

“Will you be a good boy, if I let you?”

“Yes,” Chris breathed.

Len slid up Chris’s body and softly kissed him before rolling off to take hold of Chris’ cock and began to stroke it.

Chris arched off the bed and came with a shout coating his stomach and Len’s hand with ribbons of white.

Len gently soothed Chris as if he were an unbroken colt before rolling off the bed and heading into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean them up with.

Chris lay quietly on the bed and allowed Len to clean him up. He gave Len a soft smile and gently declared, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Len returned the sentiment. He tossed the cloth aside and curled up against Chris resting his head on his lover’s shoulder.

* & * & *

Chris woke later in the night finding that he and Len had shifted in their sleep. He was curled around Len having assumed the position of the big spoon.

He had to smile because Len always brought out his protective streak despite the fact that Len considered himself to be a mother hen.

“I know you’re smiling,” the doctor murmured revealing the fact that he too was awake.

“No, I’m not,” Chris denied.

“I can hear you smiling.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Len rolled in Chris’ embrace so he could look his lover in the eye. “I knew it,” he lightly declared ignoring Chris’s previous question.

“Okay, so I’m smiling. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Len admitted. “I just like teasing you about it.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Why do I even put up with you?”

“Because I’m irresistible.”

Chris quietly snickered.

“What?”

“For a second there I thought you were going to say you were good in bed.”

“Aren’t I?”

“You’re amazing, but I don’t want to inflate your ego.”

“God, you’re impossible,” Len grumbled before pushing Chris onto his back and silencing him with a deep, probing kiss.

Chris smiled into the kiss since he was getting exactly what he wanted, which was to be fucked into the mattress.


End file.
